From Bad Luck, Comes Love
by islashlove
Summary: Detective Steve Sloan isn't a superstitious person and because of that, he doesn't see Friday the 13th as anything else but another day. So why is it that today, everything seems to be going wrong. This is a slash story.
1. Friday the 13th

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: This is a slash story. If you don't like these types of stories, please don't read it. **

**Author's Notes: This story is for a challenge number 21 posted in the Facebook group, SWSG Story Prompts, Jane's Group. This challenge has come about, because this year, 2015, Friday the 13****th**** just happens to be the day before Valentine's Day.**

**Story Notes: Detective Steve Sloan isn't a superstitious person and because of that, he doesn't see Friday the 13****th ****as anything else but another day. So why is it that today, everything seems to be going wrong.**

**From Bad Luck, Comes Love**

**Chapter 1: Friday the 13****th**

Detective Steve Sloan doesn't believe in bad luck. He doesn't believe in curses and he does not believe that any Friday that just happens to be the 13th, as a day that has been cursed. What he does believe in, is that you make your own luck and whether it's good or bad, that is up to you.

So when his alarm clock failed to go off, he just put it down to him forgetting to set it the night before. When he walked into his bathroom and slipped on water that was on the floor, it was a leaky tap. And when he spilled hot coffee on his last clean white shirt, it was his laziness for not doing the laundry and rushing around because he was late, because his alarm didn't go off.

For everything that went wrong, Steve didn't put it down to bad luck or the fact that today was Friday the 13th. No! Instead he found a logical reasoning for it.

After changing his shirt for the second time that day, this time it got caught on a nail that was sticking out of the wall, Steve headed upstairs to tell his dad he was off to work.

"Dad," Steve called out as he entered the main part of the house. "Are you still here?"

"Steve...freeze."

Hearing his dad's voice, Steve stopped still, but turned around on the spot to see if he could see his dad. Just as he saw Mark near the lounge, Steve heard the sound of crunching glass under the heel of his shoe. "Oh, no!" Steve sighed as he looked down to see his dad's glasses on the floor. "Dad, were you looking for your glasses?"

"How did you know...oh, Steve," Mark said as he saw Steve bend down and pick up his destroyed glasses. Letting out a sigh, Mark took the glasses from Steve and put them on the counter.

"Sorry, Dad."

"It's ok. I should have put them up like you said and...wait, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yes, I should've been there an hour ago, but I forgot to set the alarm. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving."

"Well, you be careful today."

"Why, what's so special about today?" Steve asked as he headed towards the front door.

"It's Friday the 13th, that's what's so special about it," Mark replied with a smile. He knew that Steve doesn't buy into all of that bad luck stuff, but he liked to tease him about it.

"Really, Dad," Steve said raising an eye brow to his father, only to turn around and his hit head with the door as he opened it. "Damn it!"

"Steve, language."

Steve gave his dad an angry glare since he could hear the giggle that Mark let out after scolding him. Letting out a little huff of anger and frustration, Steve left the house, closing the door behind him a little louder that needed.

Mark shook his head, smiling, but that quickly disappeared when he looked again at his broken glasses. At least he has some spare ones around somewhere. He had just started looking for the spares when he heard the front door open again. Looking up, he saw an annoyed Steve standing there.

"Did you forget something?"

"No! Dad...can you give me a lift to work. I have four flat tires. It seems like I must have ran over some nails that were on the road last night."

"Right...last night."

"Don't start," Steve said shaking his head. "Can you ..."

"Of course I can give you a lift, just wait while I get my keys. You better ring the station before they send a car out looking for you."

"Very funny, Dad." But as soon as Mark was out of sight, Steve walked over to the fridge, poured himself a glass of milk and took out his phone to call the station.

It only took Mark a second to grab his keys from beside his bed, before the sound of Steve cursing, entered the room. Mark quickly raced back to the kitchen to find Steve cleaning milk off the kitchen floor.

"What happened?"

Marked watched as Steve froze in place and then let out a frustrated breath. "I was having a drink of milk while I rang the station and I...the glass slipped from my hand and as I tried to catch it…I dropped my phone down the sink." Turning to look at his dad, Steve saw the smile and continued, "Dad, just...just don't, Ok!"

"What?" Mark asked shocked, but Steve could still hear the laughter in his voice.

"Just don't say it. Not a word, understand?"

"Got it!" Mark said trying his best not to laugh. "You ready to go?"

"I...I need to change first." As Steve stood up, Mark saw why. The milk was already starting to stain the suit Steve was wearing.

"You go and change. I will call the station and then met you in the car.

Steve just nodded and headed back to his part of the beach house. Giggling, Mark made his way out to his car. It looked like to him that Steve was going to have a very bad day.

Steve quickly changed and surprisingly, nothing went wrong for the first time that day._ 'Come on Steve'_ He thought to himself as he tried to straighten his tie. _'You're just having a...what I mean is, it's just a run of...for crying out loud. Damn it, I'll get dad to fix my tie'._

Steve stormed back up stairs. He was determined not to let this day get to him, he just hoped his dad was ready to go. But as he stepped through the door, he found Mark sitting on the couch. "I thought I was meeting you in the car?"

"Well, our plans have changed. Here, let me ..." Mark said when he saw Steve's tie.

"What do you mean...plans have changed?"

"Well, as I headed out to the car, I called the station and since I was still on the phone when I realised that my tires were also all flat. So I arranged for someone from the station to come and get you."

"You...also have flat tires?"

"Yes, I must have run over the same lot of nails that you did. There, that's better." Mark stepped away from Steve to make sure that the tie was straight. "Do you really need to go to work today?"

"Yes, I need to go to work and so do you."

"I rang Jesse and he said he will pick me up, but I don't have to go in until later today."

"So...I just sit around and wait?'

"Guess so. Do you have a case to go over?"

"Yeah, we've had a run of missing persons lately. Over the last week, four people have gone missing and there is no sign of them anywhere."

"Got the file?"

"Yes, I do," Steve walked over to where he had put his briefcase down and then walked back to the kitchen table. Taking out the file, Steve placed it on the table and sat down.

"Do you want a coffee?"

Steve thought about his attempts to have a drink so far that morning and just shook his head. Mark shrugged his shoulders and joined Steve to go through the papers.

"We haven't found any connection between the missing people. They don't have anything in common and they are different ages, sex, some are single, others were married. Different jobs. They're from different parts of the city."

Mark looked over every bit of paper that Steve had and he, too, couldn't see a pattern. Steve, himself, looked at this watched and realised that it had been nearly two hours.

"Something wrong?"

"I...I just thought whoever was being sent to get me would have been here by now. I'm going to give the station a ring." Steve stood up and walked over to the house phone. Picking up the receiver, he reached over to dial the number, just as there was a knock on the door. "About time," Steve said as he hung up the phone, but as he walked away, he heard a noise behind him. Turning he found the house phone on the floor. "For crying out...Arr..." He just threw his hands up in the air and finished walking over to the door.

While all this was happening, Mark had started to pack up all the papers for Steve, but now, he was too busy staring at what was left of his house phone.

You're...not who I was expecting and why didn't you just come in, Jesse?"

"Love you too, Steve," Jesse said as he walked past Steve and into the house. "Hi, Mark and...what happen to the phone?"

"Steve happened!"

"Dad!" Steve growled, but changed his tone when Mark glared at him. "Can I have your phone so I can ring and see what happened to my lift?"

Mark was just about to hand over his phone when it rang. Answering it, Mark listened to the caller, all the time keeping an eye on Steve. When he hung up, he gave Jesse a quick look before looking back at Steve.

"That was the station. Apparently there has been a major accident and they can't spare anyone to come out to get you."

"You're kidding, right?" Mark just shrugged his shoulders and gave Steve the _'sorry, nothing I can do'_ look. "Jesse, can you give me a lift into the city?"

"Sure, if you don't mind going in early, Mark."

"Not at all." They quickly packed up the file, Steve put it into his briefcase and they were soon out the door. The trip into the city was uneventful and after dropping Steve, who was nearly five hours late, off, Mark and Jesse headed over to the hospital.

_'What else could go wrong?' _Steve thought to himself as he walked up the stairs, only to trip on the top one. _'Really!' _As he was brushing himself off, a man walked up and handed Steve an envelope. "What's this for?" he called out, but the man just disappeared out of sight. Looking at it, Steve could see that it was covered in hearts, lip kisses and roses. _'Maybe an early valentine's day card.' _Steve thought as he made his way to his desk, only to be called straight into Chief Masters' office.

After having Chief Masters chew him out for being so late, Steve walked slowly back to his desk. Sitting down, he pulled out the case and once again started to go through them. Every so often he would look over at the envelope and think about opening it.

After doing up a time line of the missing people, Steve ordered himself something to eat and drink. When his food arrived, Steve lent back and with every caution, he ate his sandwich. Everything was going fine, until he reached out for his coffee. As he reached out, his chair moved backwards. The end result was that Steve went flying backward to the ground, hitting his head on the filing cabinet and his coffee went everywhere else.

"Sloan." Steve could hear his chief's voice, but it sounded far away, in a locked room, under water. Even his chief's face that was in front of him, moved around like there was water rippling between them. Then everything went black.

When Steve came to, there was a bright light shining in one of his eyes. Trying to pull away, he found that his head was already against something soft and he couldn't move.

"Easy, Steve."

Suddenly the light was gone and Steve blinked a little to focus. "Dad …?"

"Yes, son. You had us worried for a little while there. Do you know where you are?"

Steve looked away from his dad, so he could look around the room he was in. He could tell that he was in the hospital. When he saw a worried Amanda standing at the doorway, Steve smiled, but dropped it when he couldn't see Jesse anywhere. Looking back at his dad, Steve screwed up his face before answering. "The hospital!"

"Good, that's good. Do you remember what happened?"

Steve bit his bottom lip as he tried to remember. Closing his eyes, the images of everything that went wrong that day, including the chair going out from underneath him.

"Yes, Dad, I remember that my chair slipped out from underneath me and my coffee...it wasn't funny, Dad," Steve said when he saw the smile on Mark's face.

"It's good to see you awake, Steve," Amanda said as she walked up. "Mark, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, Amanda, be back soon Steve."

"Before you go, can I sit up?"

"Oh, sure," Mark helped Steve to sit up, while Amanda fixed the bed. After Steve was in a sitting position, Mark and Amanda walked out into the hallway.

"What's up, Amanda?"

"It's Jesse. Have you seen him?"

"Not since our shift started, why?"

"No one has seen him for hours. Nurse Lou said he saw Jesse heading down to the car park around ten and that is the last time anyone remembers seeing him."

"Well, I don't want to worry Steve just …"

A sudden bang had Mark and Amanda racing back into Steve's room. There, they find Steve trying to get up off the floor.

"Steve, what happened?"

"Jesse, I got to find Jesse."

"How did you …?"

"How did I what, Dad?"

"We think Jesse is missing. How did you know?"

"This. It was giving to me when I first got to work, but I've only just opened it."

Steve handed over the Valentine's Day like envelope and the card that was inside it. Mark took the card and started to read it.

_'I know who your Valentine is!'_ was written across the front of the card in rose petals. When Mark opened it, it had a photo of Jesse. The photo had a heart shape frame around his face made up of flowers and hearts. On the other side, in what looked like blood, were the words:

_'And now your Valentine is mine. _

_With all my love, _

_The Valentine Killer!'_

"Steve, Jesse will be fine. He was still with me when you got this, remember? We dropped you off and then headed over to the hospital."

"Right, that can't be Jesse's blood."

"Now, get back into bed and I will call Chief Masters."

Mark and Amanda helped a dazed Steve back into bed before Mark left Amanda to keep an eye on him while he called Chief Masters. Mark just hoped that he hadn't told Steve a lie and that Jesse was still alive.

Steve watched as Amanda walked back and forth. He thought about everything that had gone wrong that day and wondered if it could be true. It being Friday the 13th is why everything had happened. Including Jesse being taken. How else could all of this be explained? He just prayed that this bad luck didn't continue tomorrow and he would be able to find Jesse safe and sound.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Valentine's Day

**Story Notes: Jesse is missing. Taken by a man who calls himself the Valentine's Day Killer. Will they find Jesse in time or will Steve lose the chance to ever tell Jesse that he loves him?**

**Chapter 2: Valentine's Day **

Yesterday had been a bad day for Detective Steve Sloan. To start it off, it had been Friday the 13th and anything that could go wrong, did go wrong. In fact, it was so bad that it ended with Steve in hospital. Then to top it all off, his best friend, Doctor Jesse Travis, had been kidnapped by some nuttier who was calling himself the Valentine's Day Killer.

Just like his son, Doctor Mark Sloan didn't have a good day or night, come to think about it. At first it was a bit of a joke with the things that had been going wrong for Steve. But just like the saying, it's just a bit of fun until someone gets hurt and hurt they did. First it was Steve falling off his chair, hitting his head and ending up in hospital. Then it was Jesse going missing, only to find that he had been kidnapped by a killer.

After he left the hospital that night, Mark had gone over to the police station to give them his statement for that day. Then, at Chief Masters' request, Mark stayed to go over the profile of the killer and all the information they had gathered.

Now, as Mark walked down the halls of Community General, all he could think was, at least it was a new day. Letting out a sigh, Mark walked into Steve's hospital room expecting his son to still be asleep. Instead, Steve was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to clear me so I can go and find Jesse."

The tone between the father and son was a serious one and the tension in the room could be easily felt.

"Do you think that would be wise?"

"Dad, this is Jesse we're talking about and ..."

"I know it's Jesse," Mark snapped. Then in a softer tone he added, "Sorry...I've been working beside Chief Masters all night and I'm tired."

"I'm sorry too, I...I just want to find Jesse safe."

Mark could hear the constriction in Steve's voice as he tried to fight the tears that Mark could see in his eyes. It was braking his heart to see Steve so stressed, to be hurting so much, but there wasn't much he could do.

"We all do, Steve, but going in bully headed wouldn't do anyone any good." Mark watched as Steve just nodded his understanding. He knew that Steve would dwell on this, so he tried to change the topic. "Steve, the card and what it implied. Is it true?"

"What! That something was going on between me and Jesse? No!" Steve dropped his eyes from his father and looked down at the floor in front of him. "Jesse and I weren't lovers or anything like that, but I do love him. In fact, I'm in love with him. I'm sorry, Dad. I should have told you earlier that I was gay, but I ..."

"Steve, it's okay. I had a funny feeling it was something like that between you and Jesse, but right now, that's not important. Finding Jesse and the others that are missing is."

Steve quickly looked at his dad in the eyes. "The others?"

"Yes! This...Valentine's Day Killer has other people and this isn't the first time he's done this either."

"So he has killed before?"

"Yes, he has," Mark and Steve looked towards the door to find Chief Masters standing there. "He has hit five places before that we know of and in each place he's taken five victims."

Steve tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he thought about the last time he had seen Jesse. It was the day before when Jesse and his dad had dropped him off at work. On the trip in, he and Jesse had made plans to do the books at BBQ Bob's and then, if there was still time, do a bit of surfing. Steve prayed that this wasn't going to be the last time he would ever see his friend again.

"Did they get a good image of the man that gave me the card?" Steve asked as he looked back towards his chief.

"You've lost me, Sloan."

"The card, the man gave me the card outside the station. Did anyone check the footage from the cameras at the front of the station?"

"We didn't know how you got the card. We thought it was here at the station. The same place were Doctor Travis went missing."

"No! A man in stone washed, black denim jeans, and a white T-shirt with a picture of...what was it...a cat, I think. He came up to me and just handed me the card and then walked off."

"Did he say anything?"

"No, I had...tripped on the top step and as I stood up, he handed it to me and then just walked off."

"Right, I will get that footage pulled now." Chief Masters turned to leave, but he stopped and turned back to face Steve. "The other people that are missing. They turned out to be the four missing persons that you were looking for. They were all taken over the last week. It's what the Valentine's Day Killer does. He kidnaps them and the day before Valentine's Day, he sends a card with their picture in it. Then on Valentine's Day, he kills them. We already have the first victim's body and she was the first one to go missing."

Steve knew that the Chief was trying to give him a reality check, but it at least gave him some hope that Jesse was still alive. After the Chief left, Steve looked back at his dad.

"Dad, will you please clear me. I need to find Jesse."

"Do I have a choice? You're still go out there to find Jesse, whether or not I clear you."

"Of course I'm going to look for him, but at least you will know I'm safe."

Mark just shook his head as he indicated for Steve to lie back down. "Does Jesse know how you feel about him?" Mark asked as he felt around the area where Steve had hit his head.

"No, I was...I was too scared to tell him. I'm afraid that I would ruin our friendship and...Arr, Dad! That hurt."

"Good," Mark said as he lowered his head a little and looked over his glasses at Steve.

Steve knew this look all too well. His father had used it long before he had gotten glasses, but with them, it had a bigger impact.

"So am I clear to go?"

Mark let out a deep sigh, he knew that nothing he said was going to stop Steve, especially since it was Jesse that is in the line of fire. "Yes, Steve, I'm clearing you to go and find Jesse and...the other three people that are still missing."

"Got it, Dad. I need to be professional about this and not go rushing in just because Jesse is in danger."

"Come on, I will drive you to the station. At least it's not Friday the 13th anymore."

"Yeah," Steve said as he sat up. "I'm really starting to wonder about that day now."

"We all do," Mark said as he gave Steve a pat on the back as they headed out of the room and towards the elevators.

As they walked out of the elevators and into the parking garage, Steve suddenly stopped. "Dad, what car are you driving?"

"Since our cars are out of commission, I'm using Jesse's," Mark said as he dangled a set of keys in his hand. "It's alright, the police have already gone over it. It seems that Jesse was taken just after he got off the elevator and never reached the car." Mark didn't like the look Steve was giving him, let alone the way he was staying quiet. "Steve, I'm sorry, but the facts are the facts."

"I know that Dad. It's just...who parked Jesse's car here?"

"I did, why?"

"Because Jesse normally parks up the other end of the parking garage, which means ..."

"If he wasn't thinking straight, he would have gone down the other set of elevators like he normally would. Oh God, Steve, I sent the police to the wrong end of the parking garage looking for him."

"Not your fault, Dad. I take it Jesse parked here yesterday with you."

"He did, because I asked him to."

"Well, I'm going to call the Chief and let him know."

"Let him also know that we will go and see about the security footage for that end of the parking garage."

"Good idea."

After Steve informed the Chief of what was going on, and Mark confirmed that Steve was fit for duty, Mark and Steve made their way towards the security room for the hospital. Knocking on the door, they waited until the guard opened the door.

"Doctor and Detective Sloan. Well it's nice to see you both; so what can I do for you today?"

"Hi, Burt. When the police was here yesterday, did they check all footage or just the footage of the west end of the parking garage?" Mark asked.

"Well...let me see. Come on in."

Mark and Steve followed the guard into the reasonably sized room. On one side of the room, the wall was covered in screens. Each screen showing a different part of the hospital. When Steve saw that two screens weren't working, fear that they would be for the cameras on the east side of the garage, gripped him tight.

The other side of the room was lined with video tapes. Mark wondered if the hospital was ever going to catch up with modern technology. But one thing was certain, he could see some tapes were missing.

"Only the west side. Do you mind me asking why?"

"We think that Doctor Travis was taken from the east side, not the west."

"You mean from the side where he normally parks his car?"

"That's it. These screens that aren't ..."

"They're for the east side elevators, but don't worry. Just because the screens aren't working, doesn't mean the cameras are broken too. They aren't and here is yesterday's footage." Burt grabbed a group of five tapes from the wall and handed them to Steve. "I hope you find Doctor Travis. Other than your Dad and Doctor Bentley, Doctor Travis is about the only person that will give me the time of the day."

"I'm planning on bringing him home, Burt," Steve said as he put the tapes into a shopping bag. "Thank you."

They walked back to the door and Burt opened it. As Mark and Steve walked through, Burt added. "Detective Sloan, sorry if you think this is rude, but why don't you like Doctor Travis?"

"I do like him; Jesse is my best friend."

Mark was wondering where this line of questioning was going. Burt normally just keeps to himself, but when he says something, it always has a reason.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you like him, but maybe...don't worry about it. It's not my place to say."

"I think you should tell me what you know. If this has anything to do with Jesse's disappearance then ..."

"He likes you and I don't mean like friends. He really likes you."

"Jesse told you that?"

"Yes, in a way. He once said that he wished that you two were more than friends. If you feel the same way, when you find him tell him how you feel." And without another word, Burt shut the door.

Steve let out a long sigh. "Does everyone know how I feel about Jesse?"

"Looks like it. Except for the person that really needs to know."

"I know, I just hope I get the chance to tell him."

"You will get the chance to tell Jesse. Let's get these tapes to the station."

"Let's go, then."

It took Steve and Mark ten minutes to get to the station. It was a very quiet drive as both to them were lost in their own thoughts. Steve, on what he will do when he finds Jesse. For Mark, his thoughts were a little bit more realistic and what would be the fallout if they didn't find Jesse in time.

As soon as they arrived, they made their way to Chief Masters' office. Knocking, they waited for the chief to tell them to enter.

"Chief, we have the tapes from the hospital." Steve said holding the bag with the tapes up.

"Good, I'll get an officer to go over them."

After the Chief rang for an officer, Mark asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"A second body has turned up. Come on, I will take you to the task room."

Mark and Steve followed the Chief to a room where everything for this case had been set up. On one wall, they had a photo of all the missing people, Steve flinched a little when he saw Jesse's photo. They also had the Valentine's Day cards their partners had been sent.

On one side of the wall, were a few computer images of a man. Since Steve was also in the pictures, it was easy to guess that it was the man that gave him the card. "So we did get an image," Steve said as he got a closer look.

"Yes, they're not good ones, but good enough to get some fliers out and see if we can find him."

"Are these the two victims?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Chief Masters replied as he and Steve joined Mark. "The first one and the second one."

The pictures showed two women lying on two different beds. Each one was dressed in lingerie, one red and the other, black. Wooden poles and zip ties were used to pose the bodies. Their heads were set up so they were partially sitting, with their head propped up with their arms and hand. The other arm was across the body, pressing on the bed for support. Their faces had make-up on and their mouths were pinned in a smile. Over the bed and the bodies were red rose petals.

"Where were they found?"

"The first one, in her and her husband's bed. The second one, in her girlfriend's bed."

"In other words, in the bed they shared with their...partners." Mark said as he gave Steve a quick glance."

"Yes, but we have a twelve year old boy missing as well."

"Chief, did anyone get a card for him?"

"Yes, the father...why?"

"Maybe the boy was being abused his father and ..."

"Even if he was, it's not going to help find the person that has him."

"Chief," everyone turned to an officer standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"We have the images from the tapes that Detective Sloan brought in. We also have a name and an address."

"How?" Steve asked as he took the photos.

"The video had audio and it seems that Doctor Travis knew his attacker. In the struggle he called out the name, Trip. I ran the name against the DMV data base for anyone with the first or last name Trap and they compared the photos against the image we have. The officers are waiting for instruction."

"Good job," Chief Masters praised the officer before he addressed the station. "Right, you all know by now that we have a name and an address. We still have three victims out there, so let's go and get them back safe and sound. Go!"

The station looked like confusion as officers went one way or another, but it wasn't. Every officer had a job and they knew exactly what to do. Within ten minutes they were all on their way to the address.

Mark was allowed to go along, just in case they needed medical personnel, but he was worried. Steve was quiet, too quiet.

When they pulled up outside the address, Mark was taken behind one of the vehicles and then he and Steve were told, in a very stern voice by the Chief, to stay put. Steve crouched beside, Mark. He wanted to get in there. He wanted to get Jesse out, but he knew that if they just went barging in, it could be a death sentence for everyone involved.

The raid squad went in. There were shouts, screams, a few shots fired and then nothing. The silence was deafening, so both Mark and Steve were grateful when an officer said they could go in.

As they entered, Steve let out a heavy sigh when he saw Jesse treating the young boy. When Jesse saw Mark and Steve enter he gave them a smile. Seeing the smile, a lump formed in Steve's throat. Jesse was safe. He was alive and safe.

Lying on the floor, just behind Jesse, was a body. Steve guessed that this was Trip. At first Steve didn't recognise the man, but when Amanda, whom he didn't realise had arrived until that point, rolled the body over, Steve instantly knew who he was. It was only a few weeks earlier that he and Jesse had hired him to work at Bob's and since Jesse was the one that trained him, he knew him the best.

Later that evening, Amanda, Mark and Steve stood around Jesse's hospital bed.

"Jesse, will you stop getting yourself kidnapped," Mark said, followed by a small laugh.

"I'll try, but my life might get a little boring. So Steve, when do I get the lecture then?"

"Lecture? What lecture?"

"About getting myself kidnapped."

"Jesse ..."

"Amanda, I think this is our cue to leave. I will check in with you again before I head home, Jesse."

"You don't need to ..."

"And I need to get home to my boys, Bye Jesse," Amanda said as she gave him a kiss on the check. "All yours, Steve," she added as she walked past him.

Steve and Jesse watched as Mark and Amanda left, closing the door behind them.

"Steve, what's going on?"

"Well, Jesse. It seems that while we were trying to find you, certain information was revealed."

"Like what?" Jesse shifted slightly in his bed when Steve stepped forward.

"That you like me more then as just friends and ..."

"Oh, God, Steve, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Jesse, shh...I know that today is nearly over, but...will you be my Valentine?"

Jesse wasn't sure he had heard Steve right. "Did you just ask me to be your Valentine?"

"Yes, I understand if it's no and ..."

"No!" Steve's heart dropped and so had the look on his face. Steve nodded and turned to leave. He felt like his heart had just died. "Steve, I didn't mean, no. I meant, yes. Yes, I will be your Valentine?"

"You mean that?"

"Yes and now I'm going to be a bit forward. Come here and give me a kiss."

And that is exactly what Steve did.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
